von
by 10baek
Summary: -"Kita akan terus bersama!" "Apa aku penyebab semua rasa sakit ini?" "Kau terus memberi harapan, dan aku terus berharap. Apa kau puas melihatku seperti orang gila!"- Ketika kita dihadapkan oleh ikatan dan pilihan. Lalu, siapa yang akan Baekhyun pilih? HunBaek ChanBaek KaiBaek XiuBaek SuBaek LayBaek SooBaek ChenBaek
1. Prologue

_tn10tn present:_

 _Cast :_

 _All member of EXO (OT9)_

 _Pairing :_

 _All x Baekhyun_

 _A/N :_

 _KiznaiverAU_

 _Summary:_

 _ **Bila ikatan adalah sumber dari kebahagiaan, maka aku tak segan terikat dalam lingkaran itu.**_

 _ **Tapi, kita terperangkap dalam kebahagiaan itu. Dan tak menyadari kekosongan yang telah kita tinggalkan di luar lingkaran semu.**_

 _ **Sebagai balasan dari apa yang kita rasakan, kebahagiaan yang kita ingin agar tidak berakhir, perasaan yang terikat dan menggebu-gebu.**_

 _ **Kekosongan itu semakin menyeruak, memaksa masuk dalam kehidupan kita.**_

 _ **Apa ini semua salahku?**_

 _ **Atau ini balasan tuhan yang ingin kita tidak tamak dan ikut merasakan hampanya kesedihan?**_

 _ **Karena lingkaran itu merenggang, dan mulai berporos pada satu titik yang semakin jatuh dalam kekangan ikatan yang telah terbuat.**_

 _ **Seharusnya, sejak awal aku sadar bahwa itu bukan kebahagiaan.**_

 _ **Itu hanya sebuah mimpi buruk yang berwajahkan mimpi penuh impian.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

.

Byun Baekhyun, siswa kelas 2-A Seoul High School, yang terkenal karena suara merdunya dan senyum manis yang selalu tertempel di wajahnya. Moodmaker dimanapun ia berada dengan tingkah lucu yang selalu membawa senyuman untuk yang melihatnya. Ia biasa dikawal oleh 4 sahabatnya yang "katanya" sudah bersahabat sejak sekolah dasar.

Dan 4 bodygu- sahabat Baekhyun diantaranya:

Oh Sehun, siswa kelas 2-A Seoul High School yang mentraktir seluruh teman sekelasnya karena berhasil sekelas dengan Baekhyun. Si muka dua, yang baik bila ada maunya dan masa bodoh dengan orang-orang disekitarnya. Terkenal dengan sikap dingin yang dianggap keren oleh para siswa dan siswi yang pada dasarnya memang pengagum pria tampan. Partner in Crime dan Partner in Dance dengan si penggoda Jongin. Sangat terobsesi pada rambut fluffy Baekhyun dan mengambil segala kesempatan untuk menyentuhnya. FYI, rumah Sehun dan Baekhyun hanya dibatasi oleh pagar tanaman.

Kim Jong In, lebih dikenal dengan nama Kai dalam dunia cyber. Siswa kelas 2-D Seoul High School yang dikenal karena kemampuan komputernya yang tidak main-main. Ia juga handal dalam hal tari-menari dan memiliki banyak fans karena mengupload tariannya di sebuah website terkenal bersama Sehun. Dalam kesehariannya, Jongin adalah seorang penggoda sejati, yang mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada siapapun. Bahkan, nenek yang tinggal di dekat supermarket pun di godanya. Di cap sebagai orang mesum oleh Baekhyun, karena mempunyai fetish pada tangan lentik Baekhyun.

Do Kyungsoo, siswa kelas 3-C Seoul High School yang memiliki pertumbuhan tinggi yang kurang baik, hingga terkenal dengan ukuran tubuhnya yang lebih kecil dari teman seangkatannya. Memiliki sifat bodyguard sejak berteman dengan Baekhyun karena menyaksikan kecerobohannya berkali-kali. Kalau Jongin dapat menari, maka Kyungsoo adalah partner Baekhyun dalam bernyanyi. Ia juga pandai dalam urusan memasak. Banyak yang bilang, Kyungsoo lebih jutek dari Sehun. Padahal, Kyungsoo adalah si pemalu yang berlagak kasar dan suka marah-marah untuk menutupi sifat "aku mau tapi malu" nya itu.

Kim Min Seok, atau biasa dipanggil Xiumin, siswa kelas 3-C Seoul High School. Anggap saja, dia yang paling normal dibanding 3 antek yang lain. Xiumin terkenal dengan sifatnya yang ramah, juga kepintaran yang bukan main jeniusnya. Apa yang kamu harapkan dari sang ranking 1 sekolah? Karena Xiumin juga, Baekhyun dkk. dapat melalui ujian dengan nilai 1 - 2 digit lebih tinggi dari angka rata-rata. Setelah belajar kelompok seperti spartan tentunya. Sebagai yang tertua, Xiumin memiliki sifat dan wajah layaknya anak kecil. Jangan lupa dengan kemampuan berbahaya miliknya, "Sang Pangeran Aegyo". Selalu meminta permen dan snack kepada Sehun, "untuk stock dirumah" katanya. Ia juga sangat lengket dengan Baekhyun sejak kejadian di masa lalu yang mengubah Xiumin hingga sekarang.

Nantinya, mereka akan dihadapkan oleh 3 pesaing dalam cinta (uhuk) diantaranya :

Park Chanyeol, siswa kelas 2-B Seoul High School. Mari kita persingkat. Dia adalah seorang maniak Baekhyun.

Zhang Yi Xing, siswa kelas 3-C Seoul High School. Teman sekelas Xiumin yang nantinya akan menjadi teman tapi mesra Baekhyun.

Kim Joon Myeon, siswa kelas 3-A Seoul High School. Ia lebih suka dipanggil Suho. Lebih keren pikirnya. Ketua OSIS yang pernah di protes oleh Baekhyun karena suka pura-pura baik didepan seluruh siswa. Padahal dibelakang layar ia ngedumel tidak karuan karena menganggap dirinya adalah korban.

Prologue yang indah bukan?


	2. saga

Jam 06.30.

Baekhyun membuka matanya pelan sambil menjulurkan tangan, berusaha menggapai alarm yang suaranya memang memuakkan. Dengan wajah kesal, ia mendorong tubuh seseorang yang tidur disampingnya hingga terdengar bunyi jatuh yang cukup kuat.

"Bodoh."

Baekhyun mencibir sambil berdiri dari ranjangnya. Tak menghiraukan korban jatuh dari ranjang yang melihat dengan garang.

"Kau tega sekali. Kalau wajah tampanku luka bagaimana?"

"Kalau tidak mau didorong, tidur di ranjangmu sendiri tuan mesum."

Oh, adegan rutin setiap pagi di asrama Seoul High School, tepatnya di kamar Baekhyun dan Jongin. Jongin bangkit dari posisinya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pundak Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan biar jatuh 100 kalipun selama tangan lentikmu yang mendorongku."

"Jongin bau."

"Baekhyun harum."

"Bohong."

"Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"..."

Baekhyun mengambil handuknya lalu menaruhnya di atas kepala Jongin.

"Kalau begitu, kau mandi duluan."

10101010101010

"Baekhyun? Kau dimana? Aku sudah jagakan tempat untuk sarapan." ucap Kyungsoo pada telpon genggamnya. Ia celingak celinguk mencari Baekhyun di kantin asrama.

"On the way kesana kok sama Jongin. Udah pada ngumpul emangnya?"

"Menurutmu?"

Bip

Jongin merebut dan mematikan ponsel Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap tak percaya.

"Kenapa dimatikan?! Kau ini!"

"Makanya, lihat jalan. Kita sudah sampai Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun memalingkan kepalanya cepat. Ahh, Jongin benar, mereka sudah sampai. Ia segera berlari menghampiri meja yang selalu ia dan sahabatnya duduki bersama.

"Lihat, putri kita baru sampai."

Sehun tersenyum manis kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun membalasnya dengan senyum terbaik khas Baekhyun.

"Selamat pagi, Sehun!"

"Selamat pagi, manis!" balas Sehun.

Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, ia mengusak rambut Baekhyun lembut.

"Kau dan Jongin lama sekali. Aku sudah lapar tau."

Xiumin merutuk tak suka. Baekhyun duduk di sebelah Xiumin dan menggandeng lengannya manja.

"Aaaa, mianhae~ Salahkan Jongin!"

Jongin menatap Baekhyun, butuh penjelasan rupanya.

"Kok jadi aku yang sa-"

"Dia terus mengintip waktu aku mandi!" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Jongin bersumpah ia tiba-tiba merinding tanpa alasan yang jelas. Disampingnya, Kyungsoo sudah menancapkan garpunya dengan kasar ke potongan buah tomat yang tak berdosa.

" ."

Glek

"Aku terbawa suasa- AWW!"

Kyungsoo menginjak kaki Jongin layaknya serangga.

"Dasar kecambah!"

Jongin tak terima. Dengan nada sarkas ia membalas-

"Lihat siapa yang bicara! Kecambah bahkan lebih tinggi dari- YAAK!"

Kali ini, garpu Kyungsoo sudah berpindah tempat, menusuk kasar perut Jongin.

"Katakan lagi dan perutmu akan kutembus dengan garpu."

Kalau itu Kyungsoo, ia tak akan main-main dengan perkataannya.

"ANIYO! MIANHAE! JEONGMAL MIANHAE!"

"Hihihihihi~"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil melihat dua cecunguknya bertengkar. Dan bodohnya, baru sadar kalau ia belum mengambil jatah sarapan paginya.

"Aku mau ambil sarapan dulu ya!"

Sehun mengacungkan jempolnya. Mendapat persetujuan, Baekhyun beranjak mengambil sarapan, meninggalkan 4 sahabatnya di meja panas.

"Mesum."

"Tidak tau diri."

"Sampah."

"Kecebo-"

"Bilang saja cemburu karena tidak seberuntung aku yang sekamar dengannya."

"...sial."

Xiumin tiba-tiba tidak mood makan. Haaaah~ Mengapa keberuntungan tidak berpihak kepadanya. Andaikan dia bisa sekamar dengan Baekhyun di tahun terakhirnya sekolah, pasti dunia akan terasa lebih sempurna.

"Xiumin-ah?"

Xiumin menoleh, dan menemukan Yixing berdiri menatapnya.

"Ah, annyeong~" balas Xiumin.

"Choi-saem memintaku untuk memanggilmu ke ruangannya. Tidak sekarang, tapi nanti setelah jam pelajaran keempat berakhir."

"Heee~ kira-kira ada apa yaa?" sahut Baekhyun dengan sarapan di tangannya. Ia kembali duduk di samping Xiumin dan mulai memakan sarapannya dengan lahap.

"..."

Merasa tidak ada sahutan, Baekhyun menoleh kearah Yixing. Ah, ia belum mengenalkan diri.

"Byun Baekhyun Imnida~ "

Tersadar dari keterkejutannya, Yixing menjawab-

"Zhang Yi Xing imnida."

"Waaaw~ nama yang keren!"

Baekhyun bicara dengan pipinya yang menggembung karena makanan.

"Habiskan makananmu dulu Baekhyun." ucap Kyungsoo.

"Aye aye captain!"

'Kyeopta!' batin Yixing.

"Arrasseo Yixing-ah. Aku akan kesana sesuai intruksi Choi-saem."

"Kalau begitu, aku ke kelas duluan."

Yixing menatap Baekhyun sekilas.

"Makannya pelan-pelan saja Baekhyun-ssi."

"Okidoki! "

Yixing pun beranjak pergi dari meja mereka. Dan tersenyum penuh arti.

'Baekhyun. Dia manis sekali."

Di lain sisi, 4 sekawan saling menatap dengan tatapan-

'Saingan baru?'

10101010101010

Salah satu peraturan yang cukup unik di Seoul High School adalah peraturan yang berbunyi "Semua ekstrakulikuler diadakan pada hari sabtu. Dimulai dari jam 4 pagi hingga 10 malam." Hal ini juga membuat semua pelajaran di hari sabtu ditiadakan dan diganti secara keseluruhan dengan kegiatan ekstrakulikuler.

Dan hal itu juga yang kini Baekhyun lakukan. Sehun dan Jongin memilih ekstrakulikuler yang sama, yaitu Dance Club. Xiumin memilih Math Club. Kyungsoo memilih Cooking Club. Dan Baekhyun memilih Literature Club.

Ini jam 8.00 pagi.

Ekstrakulikuler Literature sudah dimulai. Baekhyun pun membuka pintu ruang klub. Membuka jendela lalu mencari spot yang bagus, dan mulai membaca buku yang tersedia di ruangan itu. Bila kalian bertanya, apa Baekhyun sendirian? Maka jawabannya, "Ya, Baekhyun sendirian."

Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya anggota dari Literature Club. Ia dapat menikmati ruang klub bagai kamarnya sendiri, dan bebas melakukan apapun disana.

Suatu hal buruk membiarkan angin sepoi-sepoi masuk ke ruangan itu. Baekhyun benar-benar terlena dan nyaman dengan kesendirian yang ia rasakan di klub ini. Sangat tenang hingga ia ingin berteriak dan melepaskan segala emosinya di ruangan itu.

Ia mengambil headsetnya, dan memutar instrumen dari Beethoven.

Ia tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi, ada sebuah figur yang mengawasinya dari belakang rak buku. Figur itu semakin mendekat hingga tepat di belakang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melihatnya. Baekhyun dapat melihat ada sesuatu yang menghalangi jalan cahaya menuju ke bukunya. Ia menoleh, dan Baekhyun bersumpah, ia menyesali tindakannya itu sampai akhir hayatnya. Ketika secarik kain mencegah masuknya oksigen masuk ke indra penciumannya dan tergantikan dengan bau yang sangat memuakkan hingga ia kehilangan kesadaran. Baekhyun pun ingat, bahwa ia sangat membenci bau obat.

101010101010

Chanyeol tak tau apa yang terjadi. Ia membuka matanya perlahan, dan disuguhkan dengan lampu yang menyala remang. Ia berfikir sejenak, apa yang barusan terjadi. Setelah beberapa detik, ia segera mencoba bangkit dari posisi tidurnya sambil membatin-

'Apa aku diculik?'

Chanyeol mencoba memindai sekitar. Ruangan ini, terlihat seperti labolatori-

'Feelingku tidak enak.' batin Chanyeol lagi.

"Apa-apaan ini?!"

Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya ke arah suara. Disana, ia dapat melihat 7 orang yang sedang dalam posisi sepertinya. Berbaring dengan dua tangan terikat. Persis seperti orang dengan penyakit jiwa. Dan orang yang bicara tadi, Chanyeol mengenalnya.

Oh Sehun.

Apa dia diculik juga?

"Chanyeol? Kau juga diculik?" tanya Jongin yang terlihat cukup tenang untuk ukuran orang yang diculik.

"Pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu, apa perlu kujawab? Dan kenapa benda ini tak mau lepas dari tanganku? Arrgh!"

Chanyeol mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari benda yang sedari tadi menahannya agar tetap terbaring di ranjang.

Cklek

Benda yang berbentuk seperti gelang itu tiba-tiba terbuka sendiri. Alhasil Chanyeol dkk. reflek bangun dari posisinya.

FYI, 7 orang yang terjebak disini adalah : Sehun, Jongin, Yixing, Xiumin, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, dan Suho.

Suho? Oh, dia ketua OSIS Seoul High School.

"Ini pintu keluarnya yang mana?"

Xiumin disuguhkan dengan pintu yang mengelilingi ruangan itu. Tepat saat ia ingin mengecek salah satu pintu, layar monitor besar yang ada diatas pintu itu menyala.

Semua atensi pun melihat ke arahnya, meminta penjelasan.

"Bukan aku yang melakukannya. Sungguh!" Xiumin mengatakannya dengan nada memelas.

Sayang sekali tidak ada yang memerhatikannya, karena hal yang ada di monitor itu lebih menarik.

Seorang lelaki tampan atau lebih tepatnya manis bagai pikachu yang tersenyum ke arah mereka.

"Eumm~ ehem! Selamat sore semuanya! Selamat datang di Seoul Vinc Center! Sebelumnya, aku ucapkan "selamat" karena sekarang kalian sudah resmi menjadi seorang Vinculum! Yeeeeeeay!"

Orang di monitor itu tertawa sambil bertepuk tangan ria. Berbanding terbalik dengan para penonton di depan layar kaca, yang menatap nelangsa pria yang menurut mereka sudah gila.


	3. ess

Suara tertawa yang memuakkan.

Itu adalah hal pertama yang bisa Baekhyun tangkap saat kesadaran kembali ke tubuhnya.

Baekhyun sangat membenci keadaan dimana dia menjadi sangat hopeless. Baekhyun dapat merasakan bila kedua tangannya tak bisa lepas dari ranjang yang ia tempati saat ini. Tiba-tiba ia teringat Jongin.

"Oh, sepertinya tidak sopan jika aku tidak mengenalkan diri. Tapi lebih nyaman kalau kita berhadapan langsung bukan? Jadi, kalian bisa melewati pintu dengan ukiran lambang venus disebelah sana. Aku akan membuatkan teh, selagi menunggu si manis yang satu lagi bangun." ucap pria di depannya kearah kamera yang sepertinya tersambung ke suatu tempat.

'Aku harus keluar dari sini.' batin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mencoba menggerakkan tangannya yang terasa kaku.

Tapi gelang itu menimbulkan suara yang menarik perhatian figur didepannya. Figur itu menoleh dan tersenyum penuh arti kepadanya.

"Putri tidur sudah bangun rupanya."

Baekhyun mencoba untuk menetralkan raut wajahnya. Ia bersyukur terlahir dengan kemampuan bersandiwara yang baik.

Ia menunjukkan senyum manis kearah pria itu.

"Terima kasih. Tidurku cukup nyenyak walaupun terpaksa."

Kyungsoo mengenal suara itu.

Ya Tuhan. Jadi Baekhyun berada disini juga.

Dengan cepat ia menarik lengan Xiumin dan berlari menuju pintu yang pria pikachu itu tunjukkan. Tak hanya Kyungsoo, tapi Jongin dan Sehun dapat mengenali suara itu dengan baik. Sedangkan 3 orang lainnya hanya mengikuti alur.

BRAAK

Pintu dibuka paksa.

Cklek

Gelang ditangan Baekhyun terbuka.

Dan Xiumin, tanpa menghiraukan sekitar, dengan cepat berlari ke sisi Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang terasa dingin.

Kyungsoo menyumpahi dirinya sendiri. Tentu saja, Baekhyun takut. Siapa yang tidak dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Aku Kim Jong Dae. Aku tak ingin membuang-buang waktu, jadi akan kupersingkat. Kali- Hey! Dengarkan dulu apa yang kukatakan!"

Jongin menarik kerah Jongdae dan menatapnya sengit.

"Bila aku tidak mendapat penjelasan yang memuaskan untuk ini. Aku berjanji akan menghancurkanmu."

Suho dapat merasakan aura mencekam yang tiba-tiba muncul ke permukaan.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, dengarkan dulu? Sekarang lepaskan tanganmu dari bajuku atau aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun!"

Jongin mengerutkan alisnya kesal. Lalu melepaskan cengkeramannya sambil mendorong tubuh Jongdae.

Jongdae menepuk bajunya pelan. Lalu menunjuk kearah monitor besar yang menunjukkan gambar sebuah peta.

"Seoul. Sebenarnya, kota ini adalah kota yang dibuat untuk bahan penelitian dan eksperimen demi perdamaian dunia. Aku dan kawan-kawan di Seoul Vinc Center, mencoba untuk menyatukan perasaan semua orang dengan sistem Vinc. Sistem ini, menyalurkan perasaan orang-orang melalui luka. Singkatnya, orang-orang yang memiliki jaringan Vinc di dalam tubuhnya akan berbagi rasa sakit yang dihasilkan jika salah satu dari mereka terluka. Dan kalian, adalah orang-orang terpilih yang sudah lama kami awasi untuk menjadi Vinculum, yaitu pengguna sistem Vinc. Sebelumnya, aku minta maaf karena melakukan ini tanpa izin kalian. Tapi, aku harap kalian bisa mengerti dan bisa bersikap kondusif, bekerja sama dengan kami. Dan-"

"Kkkk~ Hahahahaha"

Suho tak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Sudah kuduga, orang ini memang gila. Hentikan lelucon ini. Kau sudah keterlaluan."

"Tidak, kau tidak mengerti. Apa menurutmu lab ini terlihat palsu?"

Ahh, setelah dipikir-pikir, benar juga.

"Sepertinya kalian bingung. Kalau begitu, ayo kita bermain sebuah permainan. Kalian hanya perlu keluar dari lab SVC untuk memenangkan permainan ini. "

Kyungsoo mengangguk penuh makna kearah Jongin. Jongin pun dengan sigap menggendong Baekhyun layaknya seorang putri sambil bersiap-siap untuk berlari.

"Jongin? Apa-apaan? Turunkan aku!" sergah Baekhyun.

Jongin hampir tertawa, tapi ia segera menurunkan Baekhyun.

"Aku belum mengatakan aku setuju!" hardik Chanyeol.

Ia melangkah maju dan menatap Jongdae lebih dekat. Dilihat seperti itu, Jondae tidak peduli. Ia berjalan ke nakas terdekat, dan mengambil sebuah pulpen.

"Padahal aku sudah memberi kalian kesempatan untuk pergi darisini. Tapi coba lihat, apa yang kau lakukan Park Chanyeol. Seorang anak peneliti yang ditinggal pergi ibunya karena-"

"Coba katakan lagi."

Jongdae memainkan pulpen ditangannya sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Seorang anak peneliti yang-"

BRUAK

Chanyeol mendorong Jongdae hingga menabrak ranjang tempat Baekhyun terbaring sebelumnya.

"AAAW!"

"AAAA!"

"APPO!"

"YAAK!"

"WAA!"

"AAAK!

"AARGH!"

"APPOYA!"

8 orang merintih kesakitan.

.

.

.

Eh?

"Apa-apaan!" Chanyeol memegang lengannya.

Ya, Mari kita reka ulang.

Setelah Chanyeol mendorong Jongdae hingga menabrak ranjang, Jongdae menusukkan pulpen yang ia pegang ke pergelangan tangan Chanyeol. Tapi, tidak hanya Chanyeol, 7 orang lainnya dapat merasakan rasa sakit yang dihasilkan dari tusukan pulpen Jongdae.

Mereka pun saling menatap, lalu bersamaan menatap Jongdae dengan rasa takut yang cukup menguar.

"Apa-apaan!"

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menerima kenyataan. Ia hanya bisa menyangkal bahwa rasa sakit yang ia rasakan hanya kebetulan.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang? Kalian adalah vinculum. Rasa sakit kalian sudah terhubung oleh luka. Ini hanya sekilas contohnya. Sekarang kalian akan bermain denganku atau tidak?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Sungguh keheningan yang khidmat.

"Aku mau pulang. Ayo kita obati luka dia."

Baekhyun menatap Sehun lembut sambil menunjuk Chanyeol. Mencoba merayu sang pangeran keluarga Oh. Sejujurnya, Baekhyun sudah muak mendengar Jongdae berceloteh sedari tadi. Belum lagi rasa sakit yang sempat ia rasakan tadi. Itu cukup membuat kaget.

"Aku akan ikut bermain."

Sehun menawarkan diri sebagai orang pertama. Kyungsoo pun dengan ragu-ragu maju selangkah sambil menggandeng Baekhyun. Diikuti oleh Jongin dan Xiumin juga Yixing. Suho terlihat ragu, tapi ia akhirnya menyusul. Tinggal menyisakan Chanyeol .

"Aku tidak percaya semua ini."

Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah.

"Bagus sekali! Sekarang, kalian tinggal keluar dari pintu itu dan carilah jalan keluarnya. Semoga berhasil!"


End file.
